


Don't Forget to Remember Me

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter that Spike leaves for Buffy before 'Chosen'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget to Remember Me

Dear Buffy,

If you're reading this I didn't make it through the end this time. I'll always love you pet. You changed me for the better. It's not about you being unattainable, because I know you. I know you'll never look at me as anything more than a good shag and a punching bag. I know you're the kind of person who'd walk through hell (literally) to save a friend. You may not have wanted to, but you saved me Buffy; you saved me from myself. I know I don't deserve anything you've given me, but I thank you regardless.

I'm a bloody fool Buffy. I was an ass to you , and know I'll never get to tell you how much you've done. You're the reason I've got my soul. You're the reason I've got this sort of family, even if they aren't always exactly friendly. You're the reason I've got Dawn.

Speaking of, tell the little bit to behave for her big sis, and be careful of those boys. Tell Dawnie that I love her.

Thank you for believing in me. Thanks for those couple of months. Thank you for letting me hold you the other night. Don't forget to remember me.

-William


End file.
